Ojos Verdes
by Jpena
Summary: Esta es la traducción de Green Eyes una de mis historias. Hace ya casi un año alguien me pidió permiso para traducirla. Decliné porque quería ser yo quien lo hiciera. Este es el resultado del primer capítulo. Espero les guste. Disculpen las faltas de ortografîa y la estructura gramatical. Es Severitus y deaging. Severus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son prestados. No soy dueña de absolutamente nada.

Esta es la traducción de Green Eyes una de mis historias. Hace ya casi un año alguien me pedió permiso para traducirla. Decliné porque quería ser yo quien lo hiciera. Este es el resultado del primer capítulo. Espero les guste. Disculpen las faltas de ortografîa y la estructura gramatical.

Por favor dejen reviews. Que disfruten

"Hermione, deberíamos regresar, buscar a Harry. Ya no podemos hacer nada por el Profesor Snape. Esta muerto."

"Cállate Ron, esta respirando." Exclamó Hermione. Ron bajó a nivel del hombre y oyó su corta respiración.

"Levántate Mione, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería." Ron no lo dudó no un segundo; aunque este hombre era el ser más despreciable el joven pelirrojo sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo. Por primera vez Hermione obedeció a Ron y levitaron al profesor.

Madame Pomfrey, que aun seguía su promesa médica y sus convicciones ayudó una vez más a aquel hombre que fue su paciente tantas veces. Para la enfermera era segunda naturaleza curarlo.

Las dos terceras partes del trío dorado salieron de la enfermería. Ron estaba todavía en un estado de shock, estaba tratando de estar ocupado, todo para distraer la mente. Todo para olvidar que el cuerpo frío e inerte yacía en el suelo del Gran Saló hermano mayor estaba muerto. No más bromas pesadas o burlas al "pequeño Roncito."

La joven pareja estaba apunto de entrar al Gran Salón, "Mione no por favor, no puedo, no me hagas entrar." Ron estaba pálido y apretaba la mano de Hermione con desespero. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y le acarició el rostro. Hermione lo oyó llorar en sus cabellos.

Se sentaron juntos hasta que oyeron la voz de Voldemort recorrer el castillo.

"Harry Potter ha muerto. Murió mientras huía, para salvarse así mismo, mientras ustedes sacrifican sus vidas por el. Traemos su cuerpo como prueba de que su héroe ha muerto."

Ron corrió como nunca antes, podía oír el ruido de fondo, Voldemort seguía hablando pero todo lo que Ron pudo procesar era "Harry esta muerto, esto no esta pasando."

No se contuvo y le habló directo a Voldemort, "te ganó." Todos atacaron y reinó el caos; Neville mató a Nagini y Harry se levantó de los muertos. Nada tenía sentido pero Ron decidió que no había tiempo que perder, Harry y su familia necesitaban protección. Vio como su madre mató a Bellatrix; no quería pensar en ello pero le dio tanta satisfacción ver a su mamá matar a la mortífaga.

De repente su mejor amigo y el mago más tenebroso del siglo luchando; Harry gritaba algo sobre Snape. Era inocente y amaba a Lily Potter. Para ser sincero no prestó mucha atención porque los mortífagos atacaban o huían del castillo.

Ron y los demás vieron como Voldemort y Harry apuntaron contra sí. En minutos Voldemort yacía muerto en el piso. Se abalanzó y abrazó a Harry; Hermione y Ginny también se lanzaron. En ese momento Ron tomó las riendas y guió a su hermana y mejor amigo lejos de la algarabía.

Ginny se rehusó a ir a la officina de Dumbledore, "Mamá me necesita ahora."

El trío dorado subió las escaleras a la oficina del director. Ron y Hermione escucharon atentamente la conversación entre el retrato del director y Harry. Ron estaba anonadado: Harry era el amo de la varita de saúco y la iba a botar.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí Ron, yo tengo mi varita y no quiero más líos, ¿te puedes imaginar? Tarde o temprano la gente la reconocerá y todo tipo de magos me retarían por ella. No gracias amigo."

"Cierto, maldición recién recordé." Ron se dio un golpecito en la cabeza

"Dejamos a Snape en la enfermería. Tenemos que ir y hablar con Kingsley por sí acaso el ministerio quiere arrestarlo."

"Eres brillante." Dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba. Ron se sonrojó y le dio un beso.

"No se sí debería ir, probablemente ni siquiera me quiere ver." Harry bajó la mirada.

"No seas estúpido Harry, claro que te quiere ver. Ha dedicado su vida a ti." Hermione dijo con aires de sabelotodo.

Harry sonrió, "Mione, el lo hizo por mi mamá, no por mi."

"Compañero, creo que debes verlo. Si pasa algo solo discúlpate y reconoce todo lo que ha hecho por ti." Aportó Ron. Harry no lo podía creer, Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo estaba siendo la voz de la razón. Al parecer a Hermione le agradaba el cambio de carácter en el pelirrojo; rió y sé debatía entré abrazar o besar a Ron.

"Tengo que hacerlo solo. Hablaré con el y me disculpare por todo." Harry se paró y salió de la oficina.

Al caminar Harry Potter no podía dejar de pensar en las memorias de Snape. En verdad había juzgado mal al hombre. Severus Snape había sido su único aliado durante todo este tiempo. El único adulto que verdaderamente vio por el. Quien sinceramente cuido sus intereses desde que cumplió once años.

Cuando entró a la enfermería escucho a Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall hablando.

"No lo puedes dejar morir Poppy, haz algo. Esta empeorando." Harry nunca había visto u oído a la profesora McGonagall tan desesperada.

"Minerva, he hecho todo lo que puedo. Necesitamos sangre. Las pociones sanguíneas no funcionan en él. Su cuerpo ha desarrollado tolerancia a la poción. Necesitamos alguien con su tipo de sangre."

Harry no lo dudó siquiera."Yo puedo ayudar, haga los exámenes. Quizás tengamos el mismo tipo de sangre." El Niño Que Vivió dos veces dijo apresuradamente.

McGonagall lloró y tomó las manos de Snape en las suyas. Harry no entendía deberían estar aliviadas. Madame Pomfrey disipó las dudas.

"No funciona de esa manera señor Potter. Severus es uno de los magos más poderosos que conozco, su firma mágica es una de las más complicadas vistas." La cara de Harry seguía en blanco.

"Harry, Severus necesita sangre de alguien biológicamente relacionado a él, lo más cercano mejor." Dijo McGonagall sombríamente.

No sabía como explicarlo pero sintió como sí alguien lo hubiera apuñalado. Harry se negaba a aceptar el destino de Snape. Estaba seguro que no estaban relacionados pero quería que Snape tuviera una segunda oportunidad en la vida. "Madame Pomfrey, tengo una pregunta, ¿no estamos todos emparentados? Sirius lo mencionó años atrás."

"Harry, no pienso..." La enfermera empezó.

"Llamaremos a los Weasleys, Malfoys, Andromeda y Neville. Van a querer ayudar, lo sé. Le debemos tanto al profesor."

La enfermera miró a Minerva como pidiendo permiso y ella se lo concedió. La mujer curó algunos heridos que aún necesitaban ser transferidos a St. Mungos. El único paciente era Severus Snape, Kingsley vio las memorias del profesor de pociones. Como ministro de magia en cargo el indulto al ex-mortífago y conservó las memorias para un juicio privado con en Wizengamot.

En menos de treinta minutos los Weasleys y todos los demás exceptuando Lucius Malfoy estaban reunidos en la enfermería. Los Weasleys y Andromeda estaban cerca de Harry. Narcissa y Draco se sentaron alado de Severus.

"Oh Severus, ¿que hemos hecho?" Narcissa lloraba y apretaba una de las manos de Severus. Minerva sostenía la otra. Draco lucía solemne; ¿qué le pasó?

Madame Pomfrey finalmente habló, "el profesor Snape necesita nuestra ayuda. Ha perdido mucha sangre a causa del ataque de Nagini. Su cuerpo está acostumbrado a las pociones sanguíneas. Se nos acaba el tiempo y requerimos donantes. El señor Potter cree que ya que todos ustedes están emparentados alguien en esta habitación podría salvar a Severus."

"Harry, ¿estás consciente de lo que pides? Este hombre es un mortífago. Mató a Dumbledore y casi mata a George." Gritó Charlie.

"Es inocente; no vas a insultarlo o insultar lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Dumbledore planeó su propia muerte. El líder de la luz manipuló al profesor Snape por veinte años. Severus Snape ha estado de nuestro lado desde que la profesora Trewlaney reveló la profecía." Harry dijo parándose y yendo donde Draco quien estaba alado de la cama del profesor. Los dos jóvenes protegían al profesor de cualquier peligro.

"Les pido que cooperen pero no los forzaré. Sólo pensé que deberían saber la verdad acerca del profesor Snape. El merece vivir; merece una segunda oportunidad.

"Yo me ofrezco. El es mi padrino; debemos tener alguna conexión." Draco dijo. Fue el primero en enrollarse las mangas. Madame Pomfrey sacó su equipo y empezó el proceso de colección.

Todos los Weasleys donaron pero desafortunadamente ninguna de la muestras fue compatible. Las hermanas Black dieron sus muestras. Narcissa fue compatible pero Andromeda dio negativo.

"¿Cómo es posible? Cissy y yo somos hermanas. Por dios."

"La señora Malfoy comparte la firma de Severus gracias al juramento inquebrantable. Estoy segura que el señor Malfoy será también compatible."

La sangre de Narcissa y Draco fue suficiente para mantenerlo vivo por algunas horas pero la realidad era que Severus Snape estaba muriendo lentamente. El necesitaba sangre que compartiera su mismo tipo perfectamente sin ningún aumento mágico.

Madame Pomfrey sacó sangre del brazo de Harry; estaba segura que no haría ninguna diferencia pero trató al ver la desesperación en los ojos del muchacho.

"Imposible, es increíble. El señor Potter es un donante perfecto, pero eso significa que. No, no puede ser." La bruja miró al profesor y el chico.

"¿Por qué me mira así? Somos compatible. Por favor Madame Pomfrey apresúrese. Estamos perdiendo tiempo.

"Claro, tienes razón." Empezó a trabajar y pronto pudo estabilizar a su paciente.

Después que Snape estuviera estable, la habitación llena de gente seguía viéndolo. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las miradas pero esto era diferente; hasta Ron parecía sorprendido y lo miraba como sí fuese la primera vez.

"¿Qué pasa, hay algo mal? Haré estaba fastidiado. Ellos eran las personas más cercanas a él excepto por supuesto los Malfoy.

"No puede ser, el no se parece para nada a mi padrino. Esto es una anomalía genética." Draco sacudió su cabeza y repetía para sí mismo.

"Por favor profesora. Dígame porque me miran de esa manera."

"Harry, querido, ¿recuerdas cuando te dijimos antes que sólo la gente emparentada con Severus serviría para donar sangre?"

"Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Quizás somos primos o algo?

"No seas estúpido Potter, tu muestras es perfectamente compatible. Muestras perfectas sólo provienen de padres e hijos. Haz las malditas cuentas. Lo que la profesora McGonagall esta insinuando es que mi padrino y tu son padre e hijo." Dijo Draco venenosamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios. Muchas gracias a Himeno Sakura Hamasaki y Francesca85 por sus comentarios.

Chapter 2

Harry quedó completamente mudo; simplemente no era posible. El era Harry Potter maldita sea, hijo de James y Lily Potter. Debía haber alguna otra explicación lógica.

"Malfoy tiene razón. Esto es un error: todo el mundo comenta que luzco igual a mi padre." Harry miro suplicante a McGonagall y los Weasley.

"Quizás demasiado diría yo. Tu madre siempre fue excelente en encantamientos y transfiguraciones." Respondió la profesora.

"¿Esta usted diciendo que mi madre fue infiel? ¿Qué tuvo una aventura con Snape? Harry estaba furioso.

"De ninguna manera pero no cabe duda de que Severus Snape es tu padre y que Lily Potter fue tu madre. Esta codificado en tu ADN." Dijo Madame Pomfrey serenamente.

"Pienso que yo puedo ofrecer una explicación." La señora Weasley dijo quedamente. El señor Weasley le dio un golpecito de apoyo en la espalda y se sentó junto a ella.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos." Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Neville, Andromeda y Ginny salieron. Sentían que no era su lugar estar allí.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron para ofrecer apoyo moral: era muy difícil olvidar un año de viajar y estar juntos todo el tiempo. Siempre habían estado el uno para el otro. Ron no los abandonaría esta vez.

Los Malfoy ni siquiera hicieron el esfuerzo por irse. A Harry le daba igual a estas alturas. El que iría saber que estaba pasando. Su mundo se iba desmoronando, estaba acostumbrado a las mentiras, ¿pero esto? No tenía sentido y a la vez si. Snape estuvo enamorado de su madre y en algún momento fueron grandes amigos.

"Señora Weasley, por favor, sólo dígame. "¿Qué sabe usted?" Harry se frotó la frente con un gesto cansado y se recostó en su cama.

"Alice, Lily y yo nos hicimos amigas durante las reuniones de la orden del fénix. Teníamos tanto en común. No las conocí antes ya que cuando ellas entraron a Hogwarts yo ya me había graduado.

"Ellas me ayudaron con los niños algunas veces. No era seguro dejarlos en casa así que Arthur y yo los llevamos a las reuniones. Nos hicimos amigas; yo ya estaba embarazada de Ron cuando tu madre llego llorando una noche. Estaba muy agitada, su matrimonio con James estaba en pedazos. Lily se sentía asfixiada; ella nunca quiso a James verdaderamente sabes. James cambió, era un buen hombre. Buen esposo, arrogante pero un buen hombre al fin del día. Tu madre trató, pero no estuvo en ella, no lo pudo amar como amaba a Severus. Esa noche Lily nos confesó que tenía una relación con Severus."

Molly tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. "Lily vivía en la zozobra. Esa noche fue terrible para ella. Severus la visitaba todas la semanas excepto por esa. Tu madre sabía que Severus era un mortífago, en ese entonces todos estábamos seguros de que el recibía órdenes de Quien tu sabes. Ella estaba desesperada y acudió al lugar donde se reunía la Orden esa noche. Ahí se enteró de que había habido una redada y Severus había sido aún de las casualidades."

"Alice y yo la acompañamos de regreso a casa. La tratamos de calmar y sostener mientras ella rompía y tiraba todo alrededor. Oímos un ruido y allí estaba el. Severus estaba cubierto de sangre y temblando por los efectos del cruciatus.

"Nunca olvidaré la cara de Lily, era una combinación de preocupación y alivio. La pobrecita de arrodilló y lo besó."

"Nosotras lo curamos como pudimos y luego los dejamos allí. Lily nos hizo jurar que no diríamos nada a nadie. Alice cumplió su promesa. Yo la rompí hoy. Le quise decir la verdad a James tantas veces pero nunca tuve la fuerza no era justo. Tu madre se iluminaba cada vez que Severus la visitaba."

"Ellos tenían planes sabes. Lily se embarazó y estaba tan contenta; no cabía duda en su mente que Severus era tu papá, estaba segura. En ese tiempo todo era tan arriesgado, Dumbledore fue a tu casa esa noche y le contó acerca de la profecía. Dumbledore le pregunto sobre el embarazo y Lily lo confirmó.

James enloqueció esa noche; era obvio que el niño no era suyo. Sobre todas las cosas James amó a tu madre y aceptó esconderse con ella y contigo."

"Lily le escribió una carta a Severus. En ella explicaba que estaba esperando un hijo de James y que no quería verlo o saber de él nunca más."

"Recuerdo esa noche, Severus llego a casa casi inconsciente por todo el alcohol que bebió aquella noche. Repetía "Lily me dejó" con un hilo de voz. Yo no conecte lo uno con lo otro pero Lucius casi lo golpeó." Lucius fue duro y le dijo que la sangre sucia no valía la pena." Narcissa dijo tristemente mirando fijamente a Harry.

"Tu padre, tu verdadero padre amó a tu madre. De eso estoy completamente segura. Esa fue la primera noche de muchas más; Severus llegaba a casa y llorona desesperadamente. Nosotros siempre fuimos buenos amigos; a decir verdad el ha sido mi único amigo. Un día finalmente me contó todo sobré su Lils. Estaba casada y por lo tanto prohibida para el. Yo descubrí que Lils era Lily Potter la noche que el Señor Tenebroso mató a los Potter."

"Severus trató de suicidarse, me dejo una nota, lo recuerdo claramente: "no puedo surgir haciendo esto sin ella."

Narcissa sollozó y Draco la abrazó, "llegué a la calle de La Hilandera a tiempo. El estaba borracho y me confesó todo. Severus nunca ha confiado en nadie; acepté tomar el juramento inquebrantable y me lo contó todo."

Harry estaba en estado de shock. Estas dos mujeres jamás se habían tratado o caído bien. No tenían porque confabularse y mentir. Ya no habían más dudas. Sabía que estaba estrechando los límites pero tenía que tener alguna esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira.

"Nada de esto explica porque no me parezco al profesor Snape."

"Pero si te pareces Harry, un poco me refiero." Todos miraron a Hermione extrañados.

"Honestamente, mírenle el cabello ahora que esta más largo. Es lacio, y miren sus dedos. Esos dedos son del profesor. La estructura ósea de su cara y las orejas. Puede que no seas una copia exacta pero las similitudes están allí."

Ron asintió, "y si tomamos en cuenta la personalidad hay más similitudes aún. No me mires así amigo. Los dos son muy necios y tu puedes ser bastante sarcástico y cruel cuándo te lo propones."

"Los manerismos están allí. Los dos caminan de un lado para el otro cuando están nerviosos. Los dos son extremadamente duros consigo mismos. Sin mencionar que los dos tienen el deplorable hábito de rayar y escribir en cada papel y pergamino que encuentran." Minerva sonrió. "Cuando Severus era estudiante dibujaba las piezas de arte más complicadas que he visto en lis márgenes de sus tareas y tu Harry haces lo mismo. Ustedes son más parecidos de lo que piensas."

Harry no estaba con el ánimo de seguir con nada de esto. Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber; su madre fue infiel y el era el producto de una aventura ilícita. Su padre biológico era Severus Snape; El murciélago de la mazmorras.

"No le dirán de esto a nadie. Ni una sola palabra a nadie, por favor que nadie sepa. Díganle a los otros que fue un accidente genético, piensen en algo. Que nadie jamás se entere de la relación entre Severus Snape y yo."

Todos asintieron exceptuando Malfoy quien sacudió sus hombros y regresó a contemplar la cama de Snape.

"Confío en qué no dirás nada." Harry se dirigió a Draco.

"No lo haré." Fue todo lo que Draco dijo.

Todos salieron de la habitación menos Draco y su madre quienes durmieron cerca de la cama de Snape y Harry quien durmió en su cama de enfermo alado de ellos.

Dos días después Harry despertó temprano; un hábito que adquirió cuando vivía con los Dursley y que jamás abandonó. No se quería levantar entonces se movió en la cama hasta que oyó a alguien toser. Era Snape; que se estaba despertando. Harry estuvo a punto de llamar a Madame Pomfrey pero vio a Draco levantarse y gritar por la enfermera.

"Tío, ¿cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Draco.

"Agua, por favor." Replicó una voz rasposa. El Niño Que Vivió vio a su profesor beber agua.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés despierto. Perdóname tío. Yo debí haberlo sabido, debí..." Harry vio como Snape sacudía su cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Esta Potter bien?" Harry sintió una felicidad en su pecho, era irracional pero se sintió tan bien cuando Snape pregunto acerca de su bienestar.

"El está bien. La luz ganó, papá está en la cárcel pero mamá está bien. Se fue a buscar café, regresa en cualquier momento."

Draco dio un informe detallado de los eventos ocurridos en la gran batalla.

"¿Entonces Potter vio mis memorias?" Severus preguntó cansado.

"Sí, ya limpió tu nombre con alguien llamado Kingsley. El esta actuando como ministro a cargo. Tus memorias son prueba de tu inocencia. Ya pregunté y fuiste declarado inocente ayer de noche. Papá va a cumplir su condena en nuestra casa en Francia; obtuvo un indulto gracias a mamá. Por sus servicios a la comunidad mágica. Todo va a salir bien vas a ver."

"No te engañes Draco, sabemos muy bien que a estas alturas tu madre debe estas fuera de Gran Bretaña. Es muy peligroso permanecer aquí. Cissy esta preparada para situaciones así. Pero no te preocupes, ella está a salvo, tu iras con ella en un par de meses una vez que todo se normalice."

"No iré, ya se lo dije a mamá y ella está de acuerdo con mi decisión. Me va a extrañar pero sabe que no me puedo ir."

"Oh Draco, quería tantas cosas para ti. Ahora todo esta arruinado. Yo prácticamente aseguré esa ruina. Debí haberte protegido más." Severus cerró sus ojos.

"No te preocupes tío, vamos a salir de esto."

Harry los vio y el corazón de le estrujó. Draco abrazó al hombre u el lo dejo. Se estaba abrazando, ese era su lugar. Era el, Harry quien tenía derechos a esos abrazos, no Draco Malfoy. Harry era su hijo pero al mismo tiempo había sido el quién no quería que Snape se enterase de aquella conexión. Sería muy incómodo tanto para el como para Snape empezar alguna ración. Era mejor que todo el mundo se quedara en silencio; sólo esperaba que Snape no preguntase sobre su recuperación.

Draco enmudeció y esperó que la enfermera examinara al paciente. Snape estaba débil aún y por lo visto iba a permanecer en la enfermería por otra semana. El paciente se mantuvo en silencio.

"Severus, quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas por dudar de ti. Y bien, estoy alegre de que estés vivo." Madame Pomfrey acotó.

El profesor asintió y miró fuera de su ventana. Ese fue todo el reconocimiento que le iba a dar a Poppy Pomfrey. Ella siempre fue una de las pocas personas que sabía acerca de todas sus heridas y constantemente se mantuvo profesional.

Harry vio la conversación y se preguntó si el profesor de pociones confiaba en alguien aparte de los Malfoy. Snape no había preguntado sobre de Harry ni una sola vez más, parecía contento con solo saber que Harry estaba vivo y había ganado.

El Niño Que Vivió permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo y observó a su "padre"; el hombre cerró sus ojos y murmuró suavemente. "Esta vivo, el chico esta vivo." Después Harry oyó un grito ahogado; un sonido entre risa y llanto. Fisgoneó a través de la cortina y pudo ver a Snape frotándose los ojos cansadamente y descansando sobre las almohadas.

Severus Snape durmió tranquilamente, nunca pensó sobrevivir la guerra, pero allí estaba vivo y aparentemente iba a recuperarse completamente. Según Poppy, Draco y Narcissa donaron sangre. Severus estaba al tanto de su tolerancia a pociones sanguíneas, no tenía sentido su recuperación. La sangre de los Malfoy era una solución temporánea; se lo iba a preguntar a Poppy más tarde cuando se sintiese menos cansado y mareado.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Felices fiestas. Este es el tercer capitulo traducido. Todavía no tengo idea de a cuanta gente le interesa esta historia. Por favor déjenme saber como voy. Gracias a natyob, lobalunallena, abigailg38, Neliiel y bLaCkSvEr por seguir y poner como favorita la historia. A mis dos reviewers muchas gracias también.

Chapter 3

Severus despertó por el sonido de dos personas discutiendo. "Tiene que decírselo Sr. Potter. El se merece saber sobre esto."

"profesora, por favor pare. Yo se que el se enterará algún día pero es mejor que nunca lo sepa. Sería un shock muy grande para el; quiero que el sea feliz. Si el se entera de esto lo destrozaría. ¿No lo ve? El me ya me odia. Quédese callada.

Eventualmente el descubrirá toda la verdad. Tu no lo conoces como yo; el no se quedará contento con la explicación de Poppy por mucho tiempo.

"Se lo deiré cuando ambos estemos listos. No le puedo simplemente decir eres mi padre. ¿Te acuerdas? tuviste una aventura. Y como resultado salí yo. Soy tu hijo. Si, trate de matarte y si, tu me odias. "Pero ¿podríamos olvidar todas esas veces que te quise asesinar? ¿O cuándo fuiste innecesariamente cruel y rudo conmigo?"

Severus quedo perplejo después de oír las primeras oraciones. Supo que se trataba de el cuando Minerva sacó Poppy a colación. Quería saber lo que le estaban ocultando; probablemente que iba a tener que servir alguna sentencia en Azkaban. Lo que oyó lo dejo anonadado. No podía ser el padre de aquel mocoso. Lily, su Lily le había mentido entonces. No podía ser verdad; tenía que ser una pesadilla. El muchacho lucía, pensaba y se comportaba como Potter. El no podía ser su hijo, y eso era definitivo.

Lo dijo alto y claro. "Tu no eres hijo mío. Tu eres hijo de James Potter. Tu madre fue Lily Potter. Ella y yo fuimos amigos y luego amantes cuando aún estaba casada con tu padre. Lily decidió terminar nuestra aventura al poco tiempo de embarazarse." Severus dijo todo esto mirando a un punto fijo en la pared.

"Entiendo señor, sólo quiero agradecerle por toda su ayuda durante estos años." Dijo Harry y salió de la enfermería tras colocarse los lentes.

"Severus, entiendo que es difícil de asimilar pero Harry es tu hijo. Si no fuera por el tu estuvieras muerto. Lily confió en Molly y Alice. Molly sabe sobre la carta que te envió Lily explicando su embarazo." Minerva trató de tocarle la mano pero el hombre esquivó todo contacto.

"Consideren mi recuperación una anomalía. Maldición, Harry Potter no es mi hijo. Lily le mintió a la señora Weasley, no quiero hablar de esto más. No me perturben más." Gruño Snape a la vez que miraba Minerva furiosamente. Todo lo quería era paz y tranquilidad, olvidarse de todo.

Harry huyó de la enfermería, oír a Snape confirmar todas sus peores conjeturas no le dio satisfacción alguna. Intelectualmente era consciente que Snape no lo reconocería pero el rechazo del hombre lo hirió. Era la historia de su vida; tenía amigos y personas que se preocupaban pro el pero tu familia siempre lo rechazaba.

Harry cerró sus ojos, trató de calmarse e impedir el dolor pero fue infructífero. El recordó cuando trataba de complacer a los Dursley; todas las tarjetas de Navidad y cumpleaños que les hizo. Tía Petunia ni siquiera las miraba antes de botarlas al basurero.

Esas eran sus memorias más tristes; sin embargo el rechazo de Snape le dolía más que todas las negligencias de tía Petunia.

"Supéralo Potter, esto no te debería afectar. El fue muy claro; además no siquiera te cae bien." Aunque esas palabras eran verdaderas Harry no podía dejar de sentirse abandonado una vez más. "Nadie se queda lo suficiente. Mamá y James murieron. Sirius murió por mi culpa. Los Weasley perdieron a Fred, todo por mi causa."

Harry suspiró y se fue del castillo. Se puso su capa de invisibilidad y partió para Londres. Quería estar solo y despertarse se está pesadilla.

Draco Malfoy también quería estar sólo. Visitó a su padrino y después fue a su mansión en Whiltshire. Entró a su habitación y se recostó en su cama. Mamá no estaba y Papá estaba bajo arresto. Draco lloró, por sí mismo, su familia y por todo lo que había perdido. Siempre sería un mortífago, repudiado y estigmatizado por el resto de su vida.

Papá siempre dijo que los Malfoy eran fuertes e inteligentes. "Siempre estaremos en la cima." El heredero Malfoy río irónicamente. Todo su mundo cambió, ya no era respetado. Su apellido estaba enlodado. Su futuro arruinado; si, estaba siendo egoísta. Iba a ser una larga noche en casa Malfoy.

Durante las siguientes semanas todo progresó relativamente lento. El ministerio empezó la búsqueda de mortífagos sueltos. El ministro Shacklebolt divisó un plan de captura el mismo. La directora McGonagall estuvo a cargo de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, era evidente que castillo sufrió daños severos. Iba a tomar un grupo selecto de magos para reparar el daño más extensivo. El castillo permanecería cerrado por un año. La prensa estaba desesperada por noticias acerca del Salvador de la comunidad mágica y de los demás héroes. La primera semana El Profeta pidió entrevistas con el Trio Dorado; se rehusaron. Hermione y Ron estaban en Australia, tratando de deshacer los encantamientos de memoria que hizo Hermione a sus padres. Estaba resultando extremadamente complicado revertir los hechizos.

Nadie había visto a Harry Potter desde el día que abandonó la enfermería de Hogwarts. Le escribía a sus amigos y a los Weasley, según sus misivas se encontraba bien. Sólo necesitaba aceptar los efectos de la guerra. Molly estaba inmersa en su dolor propio, trataba de sobrevivir día a día. Arthur era su roca; era muy valiente ya que el también perdió a su hijo. El consolaba a su mujer y era paciente en con George quién se mudó con ellos. Ginny trató de visitar a Harry pero se sentía tan fuera de lugar cuando hablaba con el muchacho. Su ex novio estaba roto y ella también lo estaba. Era muy doloroso verlo y tratar de conectar con una sombra de li que había sido Harry Potter.

Severus estaba harto. La maldita prensa lo estaba volviendo loco. Unas horas después de renegar a Potter la prensa había estado fuera de las puertas del castillo pidiendo entrevistas.

"Díganles que se vayan. No voy a hablar de la maldita guerra o de Lily Potter. Deberían estar agredidos. La

Luz ganó, es todo lo que deberían saber." Dijo el maestro de pociones a Poppy, quien lo alertó sobre las intenciones de los periodistas.

Una vez que se pudo incorporar de su cama empacó todas sus pertenencias y presento su carta de renuncia a la directora.

"Severus, por favor, no puedes hacer esto. Reconsidera, te necesitamos por favor."

"Puedo y lo haré Minerva. Es mi última palabra."

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"Estoy cansado. Jamás me ha gustado enseñar y seamos honestos aquí me odian y el sentimiento es mutuo." Dijo con una mueca. Quería herirla. Quería que Minerva sintiera el dolor que el sintió este último año. Recordó todas la miradas, las palabras venenosas y el pleno odio que se reflejaron en los ojos de la mujer cuando lo veían.

"Yo... Severus tienes que sabe cuán avergonzada. Cuanto lamento haberte herido." Su voz se quebró y Severus pudo ver las lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de los ojos de la mujer. Esto solo logró que Severus se molestase más; manipulación en todo el sentido de su palabra.

"No pretenda que le importo profesora. A usted no le podría importar menos mis sentimientos ni mi persona. No intente usar la culpa para retenerme. No funcionara." La miró mal y aguarda una reacción.

"Severus no, tu eres mi amigo y has sido como un hijo para mi." No la dejo continuar. Se río cruelmente.

"Un hijo." Dijo calladamente. ¿Dónde estuvo cuando Lupin casi me mata en sexto año? Nunca le he importado, ignoró cada incidente que envolvió a los merodeadores y a mi."

"¿Dónde estuvo cuando llegaba ensangrentado y golpeado después de las juntas con el Señor Tenebroso? Estos últimos tres años han sido un infierno en la tierra. Si no fuera por Poppy estaría muerto. El espía de Dumbledore y el lacayo de Lord Voldemort. Siempre calló Minerva McGonagall. Otra espectadora, nunca protestó por mi." Su voz se hizo casi inaudible mientras Minerva sollozaba incontrolable.

"Yo no sabía. El nunca divulgó nada sobre tu rol como espía. Dumbledore decía que estabas bien. Nunca imagine que las cosas fueran de esa magnitud. Severus se justo; cada vez que pregunte respondiste que estabas bien."

"Eso solo prueba lo bueno que soy engañando." Sin más palabras Severus Snape dejó a Minerva llorando en su oficina.

El se desilusiono y después de un mufliato o dos pudo aparecerse a su casa en la Calle de la Hilandera. Una vez allí cargó sus maletas a su habitación y tomo una siesta. Se sentía cansado, y quería dejar todo atrás y no preocuparse por nada. Quería dejar de pensar en Potter y la inevitable realidad de que el chico era su hijo y el había hecho la vida de su propio hijo un infierno. Severus Snape odiaba que tener un hijo y no haber tenido la oportunidad de criarlo. Odiaba que su hijo fuera Harry Potter, el mismo niño que había sido la cruz de su existencia desde que nació.

Severus juró proteger al niño de Lily pero eso no borraba la cruda realidad que desde el principio una parte de si mismo odió a la criatura. Cuando Lily terminó su aventura el había culpado el embarazo. Había estado en lo correcto pero por otras razones. Lily quiso proteger el hijo de ellos. Fue tan tonto, otro remordimiento para su larga lista. Era demasiado, no quería pensar más, estaba exhausto. Severus cerró sus ojos y abrazó el olvido.

Decidió qué irse era la mejor opción. Inglaterra no tenía nada para el, quizás se llevaría a Draco. El chico lo necesitaba. Severus quería olvidarse de la guerra y del los últimos veinte años.

Dos días después de irse de Hogwarts su ahijado apareció fuera de su casa. Draco lucía horrible; tenía ojeras y apestaba a destilería. A decir verdad no podía mantenerse en pie.

Severus lo levanto y lo acostó en el sofá. "Draco, escúchame; no te duermas." Esto no era normal; Severus vivió junto un alcohólico ola mayoría de su niñez. Había visto a Tobías cuando sufría de intoxicación; su ahijado tenía la misma cara de zozobra y cuerpo tembloroso.

El maestro de pociones sacó algunos frascos de su laboratorio e hizo que Draco bebiera varias pociones. Dejó qué el adolescente descansara; tendría que explicar mucho mañana. Esto no era típico de Draco, Severus lo conocía desde que era un bebe. Su ahijado era mimado, arrogante, criado para triunfar y ocupar los rangos más altos en la comunidad mágica. Desde niño había sido entrenado para gozar de lo mejor y no caer en vicios. Lucius era muy claro y estricto en cuanto el abuso de sustancias se trataba. Abraxas Malfoy, era rumorado había muerto de varicela de dragón cuando en realidad se había ahogado en su propio vómito después de un desenfreno alcohólico. Severus de fue a dormir; chequearía el estado de Draco después de una hora.

Draco se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible; no reconocía sus alrededores. Definitivamente no estaba en la mansión, o en el bar muggle al que fue ayer. Poco a poco todo recobró el sentido. Mamá y Papá estaban muertos, necesitaba olvidar eso. El dolor era insoportable. Draco trató de pararse y desaparecerse pero las lágrimas turbaron sus ojos y donde estaba o donde estaba su varita. Se sentó y lloró, sollozos silenciosos azotaron su cuerpo.

Severus bajo las escaleras y vio a Draco sentado. "Bien, estas despierto. ¿Me podrías explicar por que pensaste que sería una buena idea emborrachare hasta intoxicarte?"

Draco lloró, no le importaba nada. Quería morirse; su familia estaba muerta. Estaba solo; esto no estaba en los planes. Hizo todo lo que pudo para protegerlos; se unió al Señor Tenebroso. La escuela, sus padres estaban muertos, y nada los podría regresar.

"Draco, te estoy hablando. Mírame." Severus se paró frente al joven y tiró de su cabeza. Vio la cara roja y llorosa.

"Están muerto tío. Quiero morir; estar junto ellos."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que están muertos?" Severus no tenía que preguntar a quién se refería. El sabía que Draco solo lloraría así por causa de Narcissa y Lucius.

"Recibí una carta con la letra de Mamá, una nota suicida. Ella fue a nuestra casa en Francia, donde papá esta arrestado. El ministerio quería que papá fuera ejecutado y mamá sentenciada. El ministro Shacklebolt me mandó la noticia una semana atrás; me entrevisté con nuestros abogados pero no había nada que hacer. Arreglé nuestro escape a América. Pensé que sí podíamos salir de Europa estaríamos seguros." Draco sollozó y se frotó la cara.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Draco? Pude haber pedido un perdón, algo. Pude haber testificado que tu padre fue espía." Draco agitó su cabeza.

"No quisimos preocuparte. Papá estaba deprimido y mamá no paraba de llorar cada vez que hablábamos por la chimenea. No podrías haber hecho nada; mi familia iba a ser un símbolo de guerra. Los poderosos Malfoy, reducidos a nada por su maldad y prejuicio."

"Draco por favor, puede ser una trampa. Tu mamá es muy inteligente, puede haber falsificado la nota."

Draco se paró y gritó, "maldita sea, escúchame. Se han ido. Ella fue a la casa, se envenenó y a papá también. Lee la puta nota." Draco empujó el papel a las manos del hombre y se desapareció.

_Nuestro queridísimo Draco,_

_Se qué esto es difícil cariño pero no vamos a ir a América contigo. Pensamos que tu deberías ir pero no vamos a ser una carga para ti y tu futuro. Draco, la ejecución de tu padre fue programada para la próxima semana. No lo permitiré. Se qué querías que estuviéramos juntos pero no podemos dejar que arruines tu vida. Hemos cometido errores; no vamos a arrastrarte con nosotros. Tu mereces algo mejor amor; has sido la persona más importante en nuestras vidas y el más precioso regalo que la vida nos dio. Nunca lo dudes, ni por un segundo. Draco ere amado, te hemos amado desde el primer momento que te vimos. Nosotros siempre te amaremos Draco, entiende que esta es la única manera. Nos equivocamos amor, te hicimos daño, pero estamos tratando de solucionarlo._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá y Papá_

"Oh Narcissa. ¿Qué hisiste? Severus arrugó el papel y se fue a la mansión Malfoy.


End file.
